Haven't Met You Yet
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Dear love of my life, I don't know who you are or when I will meet you; but according to my mum, you are going to change my life. Songfic based off Michael Bublé's 'Haven't met you yet'. Some fluffy Fiyeraba. One-shot.


**AN: I figured I should post something light and fluffy again for a change, since both my multichaps are currently in a dark place... therefore, and also to celebrate the fact that I passed my resit (YES! :D), I present you with some Fiyeraba.**

**This one-shot was inspired by the song _Haven't met you yet _by Michael Bublé. I was listening to it on my way to uni today, when I was on the bus, and inspiration struck. I then had to wait hours and hours before I could finally write it down... but here it is!**

**This one is for Xanne-Li. Dearie, just remember to always have faith in yourself, and remember what a wise green girl once said - some things you cannot change, but 'til you try, you'll never know! 3**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Yero?" Elphaba, who had been cleaning and was currently going through the boxes underneath the bed, called out to her husband.<p>

Fiyero turned around from where he had been clearing out the closet. "Yeah?"

She appeared from behind the bed, a slight frown on her face and a white envelope in her hand. "What's this?"

He shrugged and approached her, examining the envelope closer. "What does it say?"

She raised one eyebrow as she read the words. "It says _To the love of my life_."

Fiyero flushed a bright red.

She raised her other eyebrow, too, amused. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the envelope from her and looking down at it for a moment. She crawled onto the bed next to him.

"This is something my mother made me do," he said. "I wrote this a few years ago, when I was about… nineteen? Twenty? I was at the worst of my dancing-through-life stage; and she told me to write a letter to the love of my life. I think she hoped it would help me see how ridiculous I was being."

"And did it work?" asked Elphaba, making herself comfortable amidst the pillows and looking at him expectantly.

"Not really," he admitted. He sat down with his back leaning against the headboard, still looking down at the envelope as he turned it around in his hands.

"Although I had my moments," he said thoughtfully. "Even when I was at my worst, I could be serious… you know, when I was alone and didn't have to worry about my reputation. Contrary to what you seem to believe, I did think," he teased her, making her laugh. "I just never let it show." He nodded at the envelope. "This was one of those moments."

"Are you telling me you actually wrote a serious letter to the love of your life whilst dancing through life?" she asked, raising both eyebrows.

He nodded and extended his arm towards his wife in an inviting gesture. "Want to read it?"

She smiled and nestled herself in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside.

_Dear love of my life,_

_I don't know who you are or when I will meet you; but according to my mum, you are going to change my life._

_Honestly, I don't see that happening anytime soon. But then again, who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. Mothers are always right, after all. Or, at least… mine is. _

_But I digress._

_My point is that Mum says that you are going to be this huge influence on me, and she wanted me to write down what I imagine you to be like. What you look like, what your background is, what your personality is like; but especially the ways in which you would change me._

_The funny thing is… I've been thinking about that before – even though I would never admit that to anyone - and I know exactly what you will be like. I mean… I don't know what you will look like. Honestly, I don't really care, either. You could be blonde or dark-haired, Quadling or Gillikin, popular or an outcast, white, dark-skinned or blue, for all I care. But there will be something about you that I will notice the first time I lay eyes on you._

Elphaba sniggered softly. "It's like you were psychic. Though I'm not exactly _blue_…"

He grinned and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Well, there certainly was something I noticed about you the first time I met you."

She rolled her eyes. "The fact that I'm _green_? 'Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go'?" she imitated him mockingly.

He grimaced, looking sheepish. "Well…"

She laughed. "Just read on, Yero."

_Maybe you will be dancing through life, like me. Maybe you're very smart. Maybe you're alone or maybe you'll be surrounded by friends. No matter what you will be like, though, there's one thing I do know: you will be the one, maybe even the only one, who will see through all that dancing-through-life crap. Because that's what it is – crap. I'm doing it because it's easier not to think and not to feel, to just go with the flow and be popular. Every girl wants me and every boy wants to be me, which is great._

_But it's empty. It doesn't mean anything. And you will notice that. You will be the one to see straight into my heart and you will know that I'm not as happy-go-lucky as I pretend to be… you'll know that I'm actually not even really happy. And then you will show me what it is like to be happy. Not the type of happy that comes with being popular, or with sleeping with random girls, or with being drunk… but the type of happy that's real. The type that comes with loving someone._

_I'll fall in love with you, hopelessly so, and I'll be scared at first. Maybe I'll try to run, or push you away; but you won't give up on me and in the end, you will get me to admit my feelings for you. You'll show me what love is. You'll be the one I love, but you'll also be my best friend and my soul mate. You'll make me work to achieve things in life – you'll make me work for school, for my future, for my parents, for myself… for you. And I won't even mind, because I'd gladly do that for you. I'd do anything for you._

_You'll push me to my very limits, you'll drive me crazy and you'll yell at me occasionally. I'll pretend to be brainless, I'll give up sometimes and I'll yell right back at you._

_But you'll also raise me up when I'm down. You'll laugh with me and cry with me, you'll comfort me if needed and you'll love me. You'll bring out the best in me, and I will try to do the same for you._

_And I promise to love you. I promise to love you, respect you, cherish you and adore you, no matter how cheesy that sounds; and I promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy, because you'll deserve that for what you will have done for me. And I'll continue to do that for as long as you'll let me._

_But until I meet you, I'm just going to continue dancing through life._

_Yours,_

_Fiyero_

Elphaba wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "That's actually really sweet, Yero."

He chuckled. "That final line is characteristic of me in that time, though."

She smiled. "True."

He read the letter again, smiling softly when he came to the parts about his expectations about the love of his life. He pressed his cheek to Elphaba's soft, black hair. "You know what? I think I actually was psychic. I mean, look at this, and then at us…"

"You mean I push you to your very limits, drive you crazy and yell at you occasionally?" Elphaba said innocently, and he laughed.

"That, too," he acknowledged with a grin, earning himself a punch to his arm.

He pulled her into his arms and played with her long hair. "But everything else came true as well, didn't it? You were the only one to see through my façade. You saw that I was unhappy and you told me, too. And I _was _scared of loving you at first, but you didn't give up on me."

"You didn't give up on me, either," she reminded him, tucking her head under his chin. "You forget that I was just as scared as you were, if not more so."

"And you're my best friend," Fiyero continued his train of thought softly, languidly running his fingers through Elphaba's hair. "You're my soul mate… and you made me work." He grimaced. "Yes, you definitely made me work."

She grinned. "I did," she acknowledged. "But you love me for it."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I most certainly do."

"So?" she asked, looking up at him as he continued to play with her hair. "Do I meet your expectations?"

He shook his head, smiling. "No. Not at all." He bent down to kiss her softly. "You exceed them."

She rolled her eyes, but she, too, was smiling. "Good to know."

"What about me?" he asked her, kissing a trail down her neck and back up again to her lips. "Do I show and tell you often enough how much I love you, and respect you, and adore you? Am I making you happy?"

"What do you think?" she murmured, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Do I bring out the best in you?"

"I think you know the answer to that one," she said, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "You keep on saying how much I changed _you_, Yero; but you forget that you've changed me, too. Before I met you, I was just a stubborn, sarcastic, snarky and very lonely green girl."

"And now?" he asked her softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Now I'm still stubborn," she acknowledged. She frowned slightly. "And sarcastic… and snarky, sometimes. And still green, too."

He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"But at least I'm not lonely anymore," she said with a soft chuckle. "And… I don't think I hate myself that much anymore. I mean… you showed me that I can be loved, that I could be… beautiful…" She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at that and he sighed deeply.

"Oz, Fae," he said, cupping her face with both hands and looking deep into her eyes. "You _are _beautiful. You are everything I ever imagined the love of my life to be and more." He kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

She kissed him back, melting into his arms. "I love you, too, Yero my hero."

She smiled. "I'm actually kind of proud of you," she said. "The fact that you wrote this while you were at your worst… it just proves to me that I've been right all this time. You weren't genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow, and you _did _have a brain. You were just unhappy… you just needed someone to see that."

"And you did." He kissed her again. "I can't ever thank you enough for that."

"You can try," she murmured with a coy smile as he slowly pushed her down onto the bed, intending to show her just how much he loved and cherished and adored her, and how much he always would.

The letter slowly swirled down to the floor, completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are to me what fuel is to a car, what chocolate is to a woman, what wind is to a windmill, what a melody is to a song, what Willemijn is to the Verkaikings... you get it, don't you? ;)<strong>


End file.
